


The Moment Of Letting Go

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gen, Reader Death, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: All you wanted was to talk to the Emeritus brothers one last time. The possibility was the only thing keeping you going, even though it was risky.This shouldn't have happened.[Written for Angst/Fluff Week 2020.][Prompt was Failed Ritual.]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Moment Of Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> YEET here we go, another one for [Angst/Fluff Week 2020](https://ghostbcfandomevents.tumblr.com/post/190451519061/angstfluff-week-schedule-more)!  
> The prompt for this was _Failed Ritual_. Thanks to Mackenziejen and SalemNyx for looking this over!
> 
> The 666 word count was an accident and I am 100% delighted by it.
> 
> I'm currently working on Possession, but that might be running a little late. So I'm going to say that this one and Rotting in Hell are the last guaranteed ones for Angst Week!

You had messed up.  
  
There were risks involved with what you had done. You had managed to steal books from the restricted section of the clergy’s library, you had smuggled in the proper materials from the outside, and you distanced yourself from anyone who might have been able to stop you. Despite being nearly caught three times, you hadn’t wavered in your mission. It was too important. Besides, you had come so far so quickly.  
  
You had the board. You had the athame. The candles. You had everything you needed. The ritual should have gone smoothly. It was so easy to rationalize everything, really: what you wanted wasn’t bad. What you wanted wouldn’t affect anyone else, so it had to have been fine.  
  
All you wanted to do was hear the Emeritus brothers just one last time. You just wanted to communicate with their spirits ... to say goodbye _properly_. The idea had consumed you the moment you thought of it. Everything had been such a blur since their murders -- but this whole plan gave you some dim spark of hope. Maybe you’d be able to move on. Maybe you’d be able to heal.  
  
It certainly felt like it once you started to put things together. The scent of sandalwood incense helped you focus. You needed candles that corresponded with them: red, purple, green, and black. You had arranged them so carefully, so delicately. The circle was perfect. Everything -- everything was perfect.  
  
You had so much hope.  
  
Someone, however, had ratted you out. You knew that immediately when a pair of ghouls kicked in the door to your quarters, interrupting your ritual. They moved so quickly. One moment, you stared at the door with wide eyes. You blinked, and then they had you in their grip. The ghouls were strong -- you were not. You shrieked as they dragged you away, kicking and screaming the entire way. It did no good, but that didn’t stop you from shrieking in protest.  
  
“ _Papa!_ ” you wailed as the ghouls dragged you through the church. You heard the way your desperate cry echoed through the massive hallways, how it bounced off the walls. The chipped tiles scraped against your feet as you were pulled; you didn’t even notice the slight trail of blood that you left. You didn’t care about any of that, really.  
  
You only had one thing on your mind.  
  
“No, I need them! Let me talk to them! _I need to talk to them_!” The ghoul on your left only responded by smacking you upside the head. You cried out in pain and fell silent. You went limp in the grip of the ghouls once you realized that you weren’t getting back to your room.  
  
Did anything really matter if you weren’t able to talk to them just one last time? Did it matter that they opened a secret passage you hadn’t known about? No, not really. You didn’t care that they pulled you down the staircase, nor did it matter that they treated you like a rag doll while doing it. It didn’t matter.  
  
Nothing did.  
  
Perhaps you should have been worried when you noticed a small stone slab in a windowless ‘room’. It reeked of blood and death, but the stench wasn’t quite enough to snap you back to your senses. You didn’t even pretend to resist as they laid you out on the slab. The coldness of the stone didn’t feel quite right, never mind the ... oh. Oh, they had a dagger. Both of them did, and they were getting closer to you.  
  
You should definitely be worried. Yet, all you could do was stare dully as they moved the blades closer and closer. This was a possibility. You knew that from the beginning.  
  
Sure, you had messed up. But at least you might be able to see the brothers again. Just the thought made you smile -- the first smile you made since their senseless murders.  
  
The slice across your neck stung, but not for long.


End file.
